An e-paper display has advantages such that it is flexible like paper, easy to read, cheap, and rewritable as needed as well as has a memory function depending on the constitution and structure and retains a display content without use of electric power and research and development thereof have been earnestly promoted. As one type of such e-paper displays, a display device in which electrophoresis is adopted has been known (hereinafter referred to as a “display device”). The display device is provided with a pair of substrates facing each other. A second electrode is disposed on a second substrate placed nearer to a viewer side and a first electrode is disposed on a first substrate facing the second substrate. A space between these substrates is filled with many charged electrophoretic particles and a dispersion medium which is different in color from the color of electrophoretic particles. Furthermore, pixels are divided by barriers preventing electrophoretic particles from uneven distribution as well as defining the space between a pair of substrates.
In a display device, for instance, when a positive voltage is applied to a first electrode and a negative voltage is applied to a second electrode while electrophoretic particles are positively charged, the positively charged electrophoretic particles move and gather to cover the second electrode. Therefore, when viewing a display device, the same color as the color of the electrophoretic particles is displayed. On the contrary, when a negative voltage is applied to the first electrode and a positive voltage is applied to the second electrode, the electrophoretic particles move and gather to cover the first electrode. Therefore, when viewing a display device, the same color as the color of a dispersion medium is displayed. Such application of a voltage to an electrode is performed to each pixel unit allowing for displaying any image.